Poco a poco, me enamore de Ti
by Tomhoe
Summary: Una bella historia, de como Utau y Kukai se acercaron mas, hasta el punto de llegar a enamorarse. ¡pasen y lean! *Completo*
1. Te invito a salir

_**Este es mi primer fic sobre Shugo Chara, y lo hace sobre esta pareja porque me encanta. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Lo de siempre: los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_Kukai caminaba rápido, acababa de terminar una practica de futbol tenia hambre y acababa de enterarse sobre una nueva tienda de ramen, que se encontraba cerca. Al entrar noto que el lugar era acogedor, miro detenidamente cada rincón del lugar, como si buscara algo, cuando al fin lo encontró camino hacia ella y le hablo para llamar su atención._

_-Utau!- el no sabia que se encontrarian alli, pero podia suponer, ya que las ultimas veses que se encontraron fueron en tiendas como estas_

_-¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto la rubia, al ver que el chico tomaba asiento en la misma mesa que ella._

_-¿que crees que hago?, vengo a comer ramen- la chica suspiro, y lo quedo mirando- ya se, el ultimo que termine de comer paga-_

_-esta bien-_

_Después__ de unos pocos segundos, llego la mesera para tomar la orden._

_-¿que van a comer, chicos?- pregunto_

_-dos ramen de cerdo- se apresuro a decir Utau_

_La mesera se retiro a preparar los platos. Después de unos minutos llego la comida, ambos se apresuraron en comer, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Finalmente gano Kukai, era obvio acababa de hacer entrenamiento fisico y tenia hambre. así que a Utau le toco pagar la cuenta._

_-te ves fuerte- le dijo la rubia a Kukai al verlo detenidamente _

_-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto, un poco ruborizado_

_-a nada, ¿me acompañas al centro comercial?- pregunto bajando la mirada hacia la mesa_

_-esta bien, pero si tu me acompañas a mi casa a que me cambie de ropa- dijo Kukai al notar que la ropa que traía, estaba completamente sucia_

_-Entonces, vamos-_

_Utau se levanto, seguida por el chico. Pago la cuenta y salieron en dirección a la casa de Kukai. Ya estando allí el chico jalo, rápidamente a la rubia para guiarla a su __habitación._

_-¿que sucede?, ¿porque vamos tan rápido?- pregunto Utau _

_-si, nos cruzamos con mis hermanos, empezaran a molestar- aseguro el pelicastaño_

_Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación, Kukai suspiro aliviado, le señalo la cama a la chica para que tomara asiento, saco ropa del armario, y se encerró en el baño de su habitación para cambiarse.  
_

_-no, me veas!- Dijo el chico, antes de cerrar la puerta.__  
_

_-ni que tuviera intención de verte!- dijo la rubia, un poco ruborizada._

_A los pocos minutos de que el chico se encerrara, alguien llamo a la puerta, Utau se disponía a abrir, pero fue detenida por el ojiverde, pero el equilibrio les jugo en contra, haciendo que Kukai cayera sobre la chica. Los hermanos del joven se habían agrupado afuera, ya que este no abría, y al escuchar el golpe forzaron la puerta para abrirla. Y lo lograron._

* * *

_**Espero que les aya gustado, fue corto pero preciso. **_

_**chao!**_


	2. Momentos incomodos

**_Bien la inspiración volvió a mi (por fin XD) y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo_**

**_no me pertenecen los personajes_**

* * *

La situación era realmente comprometedora, Kukai se encontraba sobre Utau, ambos tirados en el suelo. El chico estaba sin polera y el pantalón desabrochado, estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban, y sentían la respiración del otro. Los chicos estaban rojos, y mas rojos se pusieron al notar que los hermanos del muchacho los observaban boquiabiertos.

-Kukai, levántate- esta ves fue Daichi quien hablo, salio de su huevo al escuchar el alboroto-Tus hermanos están aquí

El chico lentamente se separo de la cantante, ya estando de pie le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella acepto la ayuda, ya estando en pie se paro, detrás del chico de cabellos marrones mientras este le daba la cara a su familia.

-Así, que por fin traes a tu novia a casa- dijo Unkai, el tercer hermano.

-y es, nada mas, ni nada menos que Hoshina Utau- esta ves hablo Rento, el cuarto hermano.

Kukai estaba completamente rojo, se abrocho el pantalón y se puso la polera, tomo de la mano a Utau, para que lo siguiera.

-Vamos- dijo mientras tapaba su vista con el flequillo

Ya estando, caminando por la calle:

-lo siento, por lo de en denante-dijo el chico un poco avergonzado

- no, no importa...¿ahora si vamos?- pregunto la chica

-claro-

Al llegar al centro comercial, Utau se volvió loca. La pareja entro a miles de tiendas diferente, comprando en cada una, una docena de ropa para ella. A la media hora, Kukai parecía malabarista, por la cantidad de cajas y bolsas que andaba trayendo. Utau noto esto, y ambos se sentaron en una banca que se encontraba cerca, descansaron en silencio hasta que se oyó una voz que los llamaba.

-Utau!...Kukai!-se le escucho decir a Amu a lo lejos

- Amu- respondió Utau, un poco sorprendida

La chica no se encontraba sola, venia acompañada por Yaya, Rima, Tadase y Nagihiko.

-¿que hacen, los dos aquí?- pregunto curiosa Amu

-bueno...veras...es que- dijo nervioso el pelicastaño

-están en una cita- dijo la chica con personalidad de bebe, a Rima

-así es Yaya, hay buena atmósfera entre ellos- dijo Rima

-claro, que no!-grito muy exaltado Kukai

El grupo de jóvenes, paso la tarde juntos, fueron a una tienda a comer helado, y luego dieron una vuelta por el parque.

-creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Tadase

-si, ya son las 9:00 PM- dijo Nagihiko

Todos se despidieron, y cada uno se fue a su casa, a excepción de Kukai, que decidió acompañar a Utau, a su departamento para ayudarle con las bolsas. Ya estando allí, entro para dejar las bolsas en la sala, cuando ya había acomodado todo, se dirigió a la puerta,y allí fue donde se despidió de Utau.

-Adiós!- dijo el chico con su típica sonrisa.

-Adiós- la rubia rápidamente lo beso, y cerro la puerta inmediatamente.

La chica se encontraba sentada en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la puerta recién cerrada._ ¿porque lo hice? yo no quería hacerlo... ¿o si?._ Pensaba Utau, mientras Kukai caminaba tambaleándose, como si estuviera mareado. La verdad no se espero el beso, pero no podía negar que les gusto.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**

**¡hasta pronto!**


	3. La noticias vuelan

**_Aquí_**_** esta el cap. **_**_disfrútenlo_**

_**los personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

_-mi chica ramen- _decía Kukai entre sueños.

-observa esto, mocoso pervertido-dijo Kaidou el hermano mayor, mientras le lanzaba el diario de hoy en la cara al joven

-¿que es esto?-pregunto mientras tomaba el periódico, aun semidormido

-lee y veras-

Así lo hizo, y leyó el encabezado: _Al parecer la cantante juvenil, **Hoshina Utau**, tiene novio,_ y vio la imagen del momento preciso en el que ella lo había besado.

-¡quee...!- Kukai casi se cae de la cama, pero el que si cayo al suelo fue Daichi, el cual había leído todo sentado en el hombro de su dueño.

-levántate, recuerda que hoy tienes un partido- fue lo ultimo que dijo Kaidou antes de salir de la habitación

Kukai salio de la cama, saco el uniforme de su equipo, luego se dirigió al baño, se ducho y se vistió. Preparo un bolso con ropa para cambiarse después del juego. Bajo a desayunar, y se mantuvo en silencio mientra sus hermanos comentaban las noticias de hoy, no pudieron evitar molestar a su pequeño hermano por aparecer en las noticias, este tan solo se mantuvo en silencio.

Después de terminar de desayunar, tomo su bolso y salio, camino por las calles en silencio, hasta que Daichi hablo:

-¿porque dejaste que te tomaran la foto?-dijo el guardián chara.

-yo no me deje sacar la foto, ademas es normal que Utau siendo una cantante, este rodeada de cámaras- respondió el joven

Siguió caminando, hasta que choco con la persona que encabezaba las noticias:

-¡Utau estas bien!-

-si, leíste el periódico- dijo con vos melancólica

-si...pero no importa, me acompañas- dijo Kukai con una sonrisa

-¿a donde?-pregunto la rubia

-voy a jugar futbol-

-esto...no se-respondió tartamudeando

-vamos- dijo el chico mientras la tiraba del brazo

Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar donde se efectuaría el partido, notaron que había mucha gente, y muchas de las chicas que se encontraban allí eran fans de Utau. Al ver llegar a la pareja tomada de la mano, se abalanzaron sobre ellos para confirmar si las noticias de su noviazgo eran ciertas. Los chicos tan solo ignoraron a todos.

Utau se quedo sentada en el césped cuidando el bolso del chico de ojos verdes, mientras este jugaba, noto que sufrió varias caídas y golpes. Cuando finalmente termino el primer tiempo, ambos equipos iban empatados a dos puntos cada uno. El chico se dirigió a la cantante se sentó a su lado,y saco una botella con agua del bolso.

-no deberias seguir jugando, estas herido-reclamo la chica al ver que la rodilla derecha de Kukai, estaba sangrando

-no te preocupes, ademas si anoto un gol...sera dedicado a ti-le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-pero aun así...- no termino de decir la frase ya que noto que el chico se levantaba para volver al juego

Ya faltaba poco para que se terminara el partido y todo seguía igual, empatados. Hasta que todos gritaron gol... Kukai había anotado un gol. Antes de que la cantante pudiera analizar la situación, el chico de cabellos marrones la había levantado en brazos, y daba vuelta con ella, mientras la abrazaba. Cuando ya atardecio la acompaño a su casa. A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vio al despertar fue el periódico sobre su cama.

-así que, todavía siguen con eso- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de volver a dormir.

**_encabezado del periódico:_**_ Utau y su novio, ya asisten juntos a eventos públicos._

_**imagen: **Kukai con Utau en brazos celebrando después del partido_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado hasta la proxima_**

**_¡chao!_**


	4. Fotos

**aquí**** esta el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, y también gracias por los Reviews**

**los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si :3**

* * *

Kukai estaba totalmente aburrido, las clases son un fastidio, pero gracias a Dios esta es la ultima del día, después podría irse a casa. El chico de cabellos marrones, tan solo le prestaba atención a la platica que tenia con Daichi, el cual estaba sentado sobre su cuaderno. Mientras el profesor hablaba.

-Estos últimos días, han sido muy raros, la gente te esta tratando diferente- afirma el guardián chara

-si, debe ser porque me han visto con Utau- afirmo el joven

-Souma- el profesor le grito en la cara, haciendo que todos los miraran fijamente. Este tan solo lo ignoraba

-Utau es muy linda, y cuando me beso fue raro-dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos oyeran

-¡Souma!- grito nuevamente el profesor

-que?... aaa- Kukai casi se cae de espalda por la sorpresa

El adulto iba a empezar a regañarle, pero afortunadamente el timbre sonó justo a tiempo, y sin que el profesor pudiera evitarlo Kukai fue el primero en salir. Estando ya en la salida del colegio pudo ver a mucha gente sacandole fotos a una persona que estaba apoyada en la pared, esa persona era Utau quien lo había ido a buscar al colegio. El muchacho se acerco a ella para saludar.

-Hola-

-Hola-respondió ella

-¿que haces acá?-

-esto, es que tengo una sesión de fotos- dijo ruborizada mientras miraba al suelo

-eres muy bella, seguro lo harás bien-

-es que,no quiero ir sola-

-así, que quieres que te acompañe- ella tan solo asintió con la cabeza

El camino fue silencioso, y cada minuto que pasaba ella se ponía mas roja. Y Kukai tenia una pregunta en su cabeza, "¿que ropa usara?". Cuando llegaron, notaron que todo era un completo desorden, un montón de ropa a la derecha, gente maquillándose a la izquierda, personas corriendo con vasos con agua, y cámaras por todos lados. Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía el final del pasillo, se encontraron con varias luces alumbrando un fondo blanco. Un hombre alto, de piel clara, ojos color miel, y cabello rubio, se acerco caminando con una cámara en la mano, a la pareja.

-Utau linda, te esperaba-

-si, bueno es que pase a buscar a alguien- decía ruborizada, mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-El hombre vio al joven de ojos verdes, que distraídamente observaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, cuando el chico se sintió observado se voltio para saber quien lo miraba, y saludo- ¡hola mucho gusto, me llamo Souma Kukai!- dijo con su típica sonrisa

-pero que chico mas guapo, así que el es tu famoso novio- dijo con una mirada picara

-¡no somos novios!- gritaron al unisono Utau y Kukai

-esta bien no se enojen, ademas Utau ve a cambiarte de ropa- la chica asintió, y se alejo caminando

-por cierto, ¿que ropa usara Utau?- pregunto curioso el joven Souma

-si ella no te lo a dicho, yo tampoco lo haré- y se alejo para preparar la cámara

A los pocos minutos, Kukai estaba sentado en una silla que se encontraba, justo frente a donde próximamente, se encontrara posando para la cámara Utau. Cuando sintió a una persona a su espalda, y se voltio para ver a...Utau. Ella vestía un traje de baño negro con encaje morado, su cabello se encontraba suelto, era tan largo que se encontraba a pocos centimetros de chocar con el suelo.

-U...ta...u- dijo lento y muy ruborizado el joven

-si bueno... espérame, no me demoro- al terminar de decir esto, se dirigió al escenario

Después de unos cuantos click de la cámara, y que Utau se cambiara de ropa, Kukai acompañarla a su departamento, estando ya parados en la puerta de este.

-Espero con ansias ver esas fotografías- fue lo ultimo que dijo el joven de ojos verdes, antes de besar tiernamente la mejilla de la chica. Dar media vuelta y salir caminando despreocupadamente por los pasillos del edificio.

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado dejen Reviews**

**aviso importante:**

**pasen a leer Ojos Celestes, y denme su ****opinión**

**¡hasta pronto!**


	5. lo que tanto quisimos hacer: parte 1

**Bueno este capitulo sera desde el punto de vista de Kukai, espero que lo disfruten así que a leer**

**los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia ****si**

* * *

Hoy es domingo tenia la intención de quedarme un rato mas en la cama, pero no pude ya que el sonido de mi teléfono anunciando que acababa de recibir un mensaje me despertó, y efectivamente acababa de recibir un mensaje de Utau, diciendo que no nos veremos, ya que estará ocupada, con entrevistas, sesiones fotográficas y ensayando para su próximo concierto, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue que en la parte inferior de la pantalla, se encontraba entre comillas y con mayúscula: "SI APARECE ALGÚN REPORTERO, Y TE PREGUNTA SI SOMOS NOVIOS, TU TAN SOLO DI QUE NO"

Después de ese mensaje, mi teléfono no sonó mas en todo el día. Y como no tenia nada que hacer, después del desayuno decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, y por coincidencia me encontré con Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, y Yaya.

-hola- salude

-hola- ellos respondieron al unisono, pero pude notar que en el rostro de Yaya se formo una sonrisa maléfica

-miren lo que Yaya tiene- dijo, y note como de su bolso, saco una hoja de papel, repleta de recortes, de imágenes de Utau y yo, y noticias que evidentemente saco del periódico

-dame eso- grite y salí persiguiendo a Yaya por todos lados

Provocamos un gran alboroto con la persecución, cuando por fin logre alcanzarla, le quiete el papel y lo rompí en pedacitos, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, ella saco una copia idéntica a la hoja que acababa de romper, haciendo que la persecución empezara de nuevo. Finalmente me di por vencido y me devolví a mi casa, cene y me dirigí a ver televisión por casualidad estaba entrevistando a Utau.

_- Utau-chan es un placer tenerte aquí- dijo la periodista_

_-no el placer es mio- respondió cortésmente Utau_

_-bueno, últimamente nos hemos enterado de que estas saliendo con un chico, ¿es eso verdad?-pregunto_

_-si bueno, es salido con un chico pero solo es mi amigo, no somos novios- respondió nerviosa Utau_

-pero, que lastima te han rechazado en televisión dijo mi hermano Unkai, sinceramente me asuste un poco no sabia que había estado detrás mio todo este rato

Tan solo lo ignore, y me fui a mi habitación, me bañe, puse el pijama, y me dedique a dormir. El día siguiente es lunes así que no es extraño que me encuentre en clases de ingles. Cuando de pronto entra el director, con la misma periodista que ayer había entrevistado a Utau, y para peor detrás de ellos había un hombre con una cámara grabando.

-el es Souma Kukai- dijo el director señalándome

Pronto la periodista se acerco a mi, hablando hacia la cámara como si estuviera haciendo un reportajes, cuando ya estaban a un para de pasos de mi, yo me levante de mi asiento, con agilidad esquive a todos, cuando por fin llegue a la puerta note que la periodista y el camarografo tenían intenciones de seguirme, corrí rápidamente por los pasillos de la secundaria, cuando finalmente llegue al patio me di vuelta para notar que ellos me habían seguido.

-cambio de personalidad- dijo mi guardián chara. Y apareció la estrella dorada en mi cabello

Y seguí con mi carrera. ¿pero a donde puedo ir?... si voy a mi casa seguro me molestaran allí todos los días, entonces iré aya, ya que esta cerca y me podre esconder. A los pocos minutos me encontraba dentro del patio de la primaria Seiyo, me dirigí al invernadero, donde deberían estar mis amigos tomando el te. Al entrar allí los vi.

-Souma-kun ¿que haces aquí?- me pregunto, Tadase mientras dejaba tranquilamente la taza de te en la mesa

-solo vengo de visita- dije con una risa nerviosa. Repentinamente Nagihiko, se acerco a mi y me hablo lo suficientemente bajo para que solo lo oyéramos, nosotros dos.

-es por Utau, ¿cierto?- yo tan solo asentí con la cabeza-¿que son exactamente ella y tu?

-solo somos ami...-

-¿la quieres?-me interrumpió la frase

-claro que la quiero- dije con tono desafiante

-¿te gusta?-

-claro que si, es una chica hermosa-

Luego note que la periodista y el camarografo se acercaban y salí corriendo como un desquiciado. Y justo por cosas del destino, choque precisamente con Utau, la jale del brazo y corrí lo mas deprisa que puedo.

-¿que sucede?- pregunto la rubia mientras corría

-la periodista que te entrevisto anoche, en este momento nos esta siguiendo-

* * *

**Largo ¬¬ la segunda parte la subiré enseguida, esa sera del punto de vista de Utau**

**dejen reviews, acepto felicitaciones y amenazas de muerte**


	6. lo que tanto quisimos hacer: parte 2

**Aquí ****esta la segunda parte disfrútenla este capitulo esta del punto de vista de Utau...los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

El domingo le envié a Kukai, uno de los dos mensajes de texto que escribí, el que le envié decía: "SI APARECE ALGÚN REPORTERO, Y TE PREGUNTA SI SOMOS NOVIOS, TU TAN SOLO DI QUE NO". Mientras que el segundo que aun permanece en mis borradores dice: "SI APARECE ALGÚN REPORTERO, Y TE PREGUNTA SI SOMOS NOVIOS, CONFIRMARLO, YO TE AMO", como era de esperarse no me atreví a enviárselo, por miedo a que se burlara de mi. A si que ahora me dirijo a su casa para verlo, ya que ayer no pude. Pero por coincidencia mientras iba caminando por la calle choque con el.

-¿que sucede?- le pregunte mientras corria

-la periodista que te entrevisto anoche, en este momento nos esta siguiendo- me dijo Kukai

No se cuanto corrimos, pero se que llegamos a esa colina que se encuentra entre la primaria y la casa de Amu, en la que hay un puente y un pequeño rió. Cuando llegamos bajamos cuidadosamente en dirección al rió, y nos sentamos debajo del puente, con la intención de que la reportera no pueda vernos. el lugar en que estábamos era muy pequeño, (ya que se encuentran en el pequeño espacio, entre el pilar del puente y el rió), así que estábamos muy cerca. Repentinamente él empezó a hablar:

-Sabes Utau, estas ultimas semanas las e pasado muy bien contigo- me dijo muy sonrojado

-si, yo también la he pasado bien contigo- dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-y... también te he tomado mucho cariño-

-en...enserio?-pregunte, cada palabra que decía me hacia sentir mas nerviosa

-aja-el hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza para asentir- pero no creo que sea tan solo cariño...la verdad...le verdad, es que,¡me gustas!, me gustas mucho Utau- el estaba tan sonrojado, y también me sonroje yo.

Le iba a responder, pero no pude ni empezar la frase ya que el me beso, era un beso apasionado y tierno a la ves, pero mas que nada ese beso era como una pregunta, que esperaba con ansias que le respondiera, y así lo hice, le correspondí, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y el asintió rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Cuando el aire ya se agoto, nos dirigimos una sonrisa. Y beso tras beso, estuvimos hasta que la noche callo, y nos tuvimos que separar, pero al menos, al momento de dormirnos tendremos esa sensación de que lo que quisimos hacer, hace ya bastante tiempo, ya estaba hecho.

* * *

**Es corto pero a mi me gusto mucho, y espero que a ustedes ****también**

**dejen reviews por favor :3  
**


	7. Enfrentando las camaras

**Bueno e aquí el final-los personajes no me pertenecen **

**gracias a todos los que comentaron**

* * *

Ayer ellos se besaron, y aun tienen el sabor a fresa de la boca del otro, ambos se durmieron con la sensación de que su amor había sido correspondido. Pero aun temen a las cámaras y periódicos. Y precisamente ahora se encuentran caminando tomados de la mano, hacia un estudio de televisión. Ase un par de minutos, mientras ellos tomaban un helado, le llego un mensaje de texto a Utau, diciendo que tiene una entrevista en treinta minutos, Kukai decidió acompañarla para aprovechar cada minuto junto a ella.

_En el estudio de_ televisión: Al verlos llegar tomados de la mano, la gente los observaba como si fueran bichos raros. Cuando llegaron al set de grabación, se vieron obligados a separarse, Kukai se sentó en el lugar donde próximamente estará el publico. Mientras que Utau fue a maquillarse y cambiarse de ropa. Se vistió con un corto y entallado, vestido morado para hacer juego con sus ojos, y una sombra oscura para resaltar estos. A la hora el publico empezó a llegar, y las cámaras se encendieron.

-Buenos días a todos, la invitada de hoy es Hoshina Utau, buenos días Utau-chan- dijo la animadora

-Buenos, días- dijo la cantante con una sonrisa

-bueno la polémica de esta semana, es que te han visto con un chico, también cuando llegaste al estudio, venias con el y estaban tomados de las manos, ustedes, ¿son novios?- pregunto la periodista

Para sorpresa de todos, la rubia se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al publico. Ya estando delante de un chico de ojos verdes, esta le extendió la mano, este acepto la ayuda, ya estando él de pie, la chica rodio con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho, y Kukai hizo los mismo con la cintura de la chica.

-Beso- dijo la cantante en un tono sensual.

El acepto la proposición y la beso, con el mismo beso de la ultimas ves, apasionado y tierno, un beso sabor a fresa. La periodista hizo una pregunta, y aquí esta la respuesta, los chicos estaban sumergidos en su mundo color rosa, ignorando personas y cámaras, tan solo estaban ellos dos.

* * *

**me van a matar T0T. ya se pésimo final andaba corta de ****inspiración**


End file.
